Romancing Between Swords
by Xx-DarkCrimson-xX
Summary: The Absolute Sword always wanted to meet Black Swordsmen because she heard a rumours about his strength. She ends up fighting Kirito but someone from the crowd points out that Kirito is the Black Swordsmen which she then realised that she was beaten by the person she wanted to meet and then befriends him. how strong will their relationship grow after he helps her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Crimson here and I'm back in action on working on this story! Because of the latest game Sword Art Online Hollow Realization, I been talking to Yuuki and some of her dialog was very cute which gave me inspiration on some of the chapters. I'm thinking on doing a single chapter story because of one dialog but really yeah I know that I won't be stuck anymore as I struggled with the celebration chapter. So please enjoy.

Kirito P.O.V

After grinding mobs for the past twenty minutes, we decided to take a break and see how much col and materials we have gathered. " Hey guys I'm back and you seemed to be busy, so hows your day been?" Liz said to us all. " Who said I was asking you Swordsmen? I was asking the girls if they are okay not you. " Liz said to me and I just frowned and crossed my arms." Relax Kirito she's only joking. " Asuna said to me with a giggle." Yeah I'm only joking and I got something you'd be interested in Kirito. " After she said that, I began thinking maybe it's a new quest with a rare item.

" Lets hear it then Liz" I said to her with a grin. Okay there's a player dualing on the twenty three floor and has defeated sixty seven player and hasn't lost once and player is called Zekken."I was amazed because of how strong the player is and I grinned. " by the look of your face, it seems like Kirito-kun wants to fight him." Asuna said to everyone and they lsughed. "" Enough chit chat, lets head on over. "" You have to wait to tomorrow at three o-clock as thats when the Absolute sword appears. "" Wait Zekken is that strong and people gave him that title?""This makes me want Zekken even more and I'm pretty sure that I could beat Zekken. " I said to everyone and Liz smirked. " I would laugh if the Black Swordsmen gets his ass kicked, so I'm getting the camera. " I just frowned again as I take it that she wants me to lose.

Tomorrow

Third P. O. V

"Alright lets head on out to see Zekken. " Asuna said and they rest but Kirito cheared. " Let me get my camera ready." Lizbeth said and Kirito was getting annoyed " Do you really want me to lose Liz? But what happens if I defeat Zekken?" Kirito asked her with a smirk and she just frowned. " Okay if you win I will upgrade your equipment for free for the rest of the month. " Lizbeth said to Kirito and everyone can feel their aura. " I think we should hurry if we want to see Kirito dual. " Asuna said and everyone headed out.

Later

One the gang reached their destination they saw a small purple haired girl defeated a player and shortly everyone cheered. " I'm guess that she's the Absolute sword. " Once Kirito said that, Asuna grabbed Liz as she thought that Zekken was a guy." Liz why'd didn't you tell us that Zekken was a girl? " Asuna said to her shaking her." I'm sorry I thought I told you guys." "Your didn't thought."

Kirito P.O.V

" Does anybody else wish to challenge me?" She yelled to the crowd which I started walking towards her. " Sure I'll take you, after all I heard your pretty strong so I hope we can make this interesting." I said to her and she smiled back. "Thank you for saying that but you don't look strong to me." She said to me which I found it amusing. " Okay then how can a little cute girl like you defeat over sixty players then. " I said to her and her expression was the same when I pissed off Sinon but without the blushing.

"Okay then lets see who's the strongest but do you want to fight in the air or on the ground." She said to me and I smirked." I like to fight on the ground if you don't mind." I said to her and she opened her menu and sent me a request. (" Her avatar's name is Yuuki and not Zekken but who am I to talk.") " Kirito?.. You do got a unique name there you know. " She said to me and I smirked back." Let me guess... you named your avatar by your real name haha. " She blushed because of the comment and the count down hit zero." Lets see how strong you really are then." She said to me and began the first attack." " The same goes back to you."

[ The time limit was ten minutes and we kept clashing our swords with each other and yet both of us haven't used our special abilities but what I heard about her ability that everyone failed shortly after her strong ability but my ability starlight burst has a higher hit combo than hers.]

Yuuki P.O.V

(" He wasn't joking he is strong but I wonder how long can he last after I use my eleven combo on him " " Hey Kirito if your strong lets say f you can survive this." I said to him and I activated my ability which I did all my blows on him which created a dust cloud but my eyes widened after I saw him jumping from the cloud and I seeing him holding another sword in his other hand.

"Because you activated your ability I might as well show you mine." He said to me and then charged and he managed to get sixteen blows which sent me flying backwards. (" He managed to get that many blows on me...") I couldn't finish my thought as I heard the siren which meant our time was up and when I looked on the scoreboard, I was surprised that mine and his health were in the red but mine was much lower than his and everyone cheered differently

" That was a very fun match it was fun sparring with you." He said to me with a smile.. " That was the best match I ever had, you weren't kidding about you being strong ehehe." I said to him and we both started to laugh. " HEY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BLACK SWORDSMAN? I THOUGHT I WON'T SEE YOUR SORRY ASS EVERY AGAIN! " A player shouted an pointed at Kirito and I realised that he said that Kirito is the Black Swordsman which I then went over to the player and pointed my sword.

" Carry on and I will cut you down." I threatened him which scared him off. " Zekken there's a reason why I'm called by that nickname and it's not an compliment." He said to me and I just sighed. " Kirito I actually wanted to dual the Black Swordsman myself and I guess my wish came true... ehehe." I said to him giving him a peace sign along with a smile.." But at least it was fun fighting you and I have to go now." He said to me and I quickly grabbed his arm

" Krito before you go, I got a favour to ask you Kirito." I asked him and he turned around to look at me. " Sure what's the favour? " He said to me which made me more excited. " Well me and my friends are planning to a clear floor all on our own but we need somebody as strong as you to help us to archive it, so can you please help us?" I asked him and he grabbed both of my hands. " Sure I'll help." After he said that I cheered and hugged attacked Kirito. " Thank you thank you so much Kirito." I said to him and hugged attacked him

Klien P.O.V

" Why does Kirito always gets all of the cute girls just for himself?" " Well Klien I know you find somebody sooner or later." Lizbeth said to me as she placed her hand on my shoulder. " Well Kazuto-kun is a real charmer after all." Leafa said to everyone and it made me even more jealous.

Kirito P.O.V

" You don't have to get all excited." I said to Yuuki and she stopped the hugging." I'm sorry I just know it's going to be fun fighting along side with you ehehe." She said to me back and I feel the same back to her. " I cannot wait ether." I replied back to her and she opened her wings and grabbed my arm. " Come on I need to take you to my guild she said to me and she sprouted her wings and began to fly. " Give me a chance to sprout my wings before picking me up." I panicked and I quickly spouted mine.

" Don't tell me that The Black Swordsman is afraid of heights." She joked and I did a sinister smirk as she is still holding my arm." Okay then then how about this then." I said to her and I ascended as quickly as I could which pulled her up. " Oh you think that's funny?" " Pretty much yeah." I laughed and she crossed her arms. " Okay then how about a race to where my guild is then?" She said to me flew off. " Hey your faster than me and I don't know where your guild is." I said to her and she laughed. " My guild is waiting for me near a large lake north from here and good luck ehehe. " She said to me and flew of and I started chasing her. "I won't lose to you Yuuki! " " Good luck catching me ehehe."

Okay you guys thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm really glad that I'm doing this story again and tell me what yeah think


	2. Boss

Kirito P.O.V

Yuuki and I are racing and she's ahead from me and I began smirking." Hey Yuuki you know for a badass like yourself, your kinda cute." I yelled to Yuuki trying to tease her which she stopped and I zoomed pass her. " HEY! no fair that's cheating." She shouted at me and began chasing me and I chuckled. " Well... you didn't say I could." I said to her and started to fly off but next minute she's right besides me. " ehehe Okay then how about this." She said to me and managed to grab one of my swords." " HEY! Give me back my sword! " I yelled at her and she stopped and smiled at me and then flys off again. " Whats the magic word ehehe?" She said to me which I sighed. " Yuuki can I have my sword back please?" I asked her politely which she stopped and turned around and smiled while holding her arms out." Here you go ehehe." I fly towards her slowly and took my sword from her hands."

 **Five minutes later.**

 **Yuuki P.O.V**

" We'll nearly there Kirito and I'm so excited to introduce you to everyone." I said to Kirito and he smiled back. " I cannot wait to met them ether. He said back to me and I cannot wait to fight along side with him." Hey Yuuli, we can defeat the boss only by ourselves but that's up to you." He said to me and I could feel warmth on my cheeks. " Kirto that may be a good idea but I want to do it with the others too." I said to him and I began thinking that me and Kirito can take on the boss while the others pick on it's bodyguards."

" Hey Kirito there's the lake and I'm going to beat you." I said to him and flew down as fast I could. " Hey Yuuki! did you find anyone?" My friend Nori yelled at me which I smiled at her as I landed." I sure did and here he comes. " I said back to her and Kirito landed. " I guess you won then Yuuki and is this your guild?" He said to me and I just smiled. " "Kirito, welcome to the Sleeping Knights!" I said to Kirito and just smiled. " Hi I'm Siune it's a pleasure to meet you Kirito" " I'm Jun and thanks for accepting our request." " I'm Tecchi, I'm the guild's tank along with Jun." " Hi I'm Talken" "And I'm Nori. It's nice to see another Spriggan." After everyone has introduced themselves I just smiled. "

" It's a pleasure to meet you all" Kirito said to my guild I just smiled. " Hey's you may not beleive me but Kirito is the Black swordsman." I said to everyone and they gasped. "Wait your the Black swordsman?" Nori asked him as she got closer to him." Well to be honest I'm am the Black swordsman." Kirito replied and Nori hugged." Your not only but handsome but your also the Black swordsman." Nori said to him and I just frowned. (" What's happening to me? " ) " Yuuki are you feeling okay?" I turned my head to Siune and did a little smile. " There's something I forgot to say to you's all..." I said to everyone to gain their attention. "What is it Yuuki? Siune said to me and I sighed." When I was battling Kirito, he survived my special ability and not only that I lost to him." I said to everyone and there was an awkward silence.

" No way Yuuki, you haven't even lost once." Jun said to me as he's shocked about my defeat and I just smiled to him. " I'm sorry Jun but I'm telling the truth, Kirito did defeat me by have a few more health points. " I said to my friend and Kirito stepped forward. " Yuuki pretty much close on defeating if I hadn't used my Starburst Stream." Kirito said to them and I found the name of his ability beautiful. " Anyway should we head straight towards the boss?" Jun asked me to see if were ready and I nodded my head. " Kirito are you prepared to take on the boss?" I asked him which smirked. " I'm better than ready." He said and we all headed towards the boss room. " This is going to be a tough one but we have Yuuki and Kirito so this will be a piece of cake." Nori said to me and we head straight right in.

( I'm not very good talking about boss fights so instead I'm going to skip it straight towards the end.)

 **Kirito P.O.V**

" Yuuki the boss is on it's final health meter, lets take it down together" I said to Yuuki and she nodded. " Right I'm ready when you are." She said to me and we both charged at the boss and I land a few hits and I decided to switch" Yuuki Switch!" " Okay I'm on it." Yuuki shouted and then charged then managed to score five hits until switching again. " Kirito Switch!" After she said that I began charging in landing a few blows and it's time to finish it off. " Yuuki are you ready to finish him together? I asked her which she nodded and we both charged at the boss and I activated my ability Starburst stream while use activated her ability Mother's Rosario and afterwards the boss was defeated and we cleared the floor.

 **[ FLOOR CLEARED! ]**

" I cannot believe it we defeated the boss! " Jun said to everyone and the whole guild cheered and Yuuki walked towards me and hugged me. " Kirito thank you thank so much! Without your help I don't think we could of cleared the floor." Yuuki said to me with a smile." Hey don't mention it, it was fun fighting along with you. " I said to her and Nori then hugs me.

 **Third P.O.V**

" Kirito you were amazing out there and you looked really cute." Nori said to him and Yuuki crossed her arms with a frown. ( " Why do I feel like I'm jealous? Have I fallen in love with Kirito?" ) " Yuuki you okay? Because you just stared at Kirito for a few seconds." Siune said to Yuuki "Huh? I'm alright Siune, his ability Starburst Stream is amazing." Yuuki said to Siune with a smile.

" Hey Yuuki I think we should do this again sometime." Kirito said to Yuuki which made her go bright red. . " S..sure.." That's all what Yuuki could say to him. "Someone has a crush and that person is the leader of the Sleeping Cats." Nori whispered into Yuuki's ear which just made her blush. " Kirito is just an ally." "Don't deny it and besides your blushing." Nori whispered in her ear again just to make her blush even deeper. " Nori please stop teasing our leader." Siune said to Nori." Fine... hey Kirito do you got a girlfriend?" Nori asked him as she yelled which made Kirito pay attention to her. " I used to but that was a two years ago." Kirito replied back to Nori and because of that reply. Yuuki covered her face in embarrassment and after a minute of silence, Yuuki then opened up her menu and sent Kirito a friend request which he accepted.

 **Kirito P.O.V**

" Oh crap Suguha is going to kill me."I yelled out loud and Yuuki's whole guild just stared at me. " Who's Suguha?" Nori asked me with an excited voice. " Suguha is my sister and I promised that i make lunch ." I replied to Nori and opened my menu." Kirito the next time your online, we'll celebration our victory." Yuuki said to me and I smiled at her an logged off.


	3. Celebration

Hey guys Crimson here and I'm really glad because I finally made this chapter. Like I said in chapter one. I struggled with this chapter in the past which was early this year

Kazuto P.O.V

After I logged off, I rushed straight down stairs to prepare mine and Suguha's meal. " Suguha's dinner is almost ready" Welcome back onii-san, " Suguha greeted me and we both sat down and began eating. " Huh? What's with that face your making?" I asked her as shes smiling like she did when sighed up for guns of bullets tournament. " I'm just wondering what Zekken wanted you for." " I was about to take a sip of my tea but I placed the cup down. " To tell you the truth, Yuuki wanted me to help her and her guild to clear the floor." After I said that I began drinking my tea. " Are you sure about that? Because you's two looked like you's were flirting to one another." I sweatdropped as she said that. " I wasn't flirting with her, besides your the one to talk. " " You do got a point there... Anyway does she want you for anything else? " Suguha asked me and I started to wonder what else she might want from me. " Well the only thing I could think is that she might want to dual with me again. " I replied back to my sister and we continued with our meal

Later on back in ALfheim

Kirito P.O.V

After I logged in I notice I got an message from Klien and I probably already know what's it about. \"Hey Kirito what's your secret? You always get the cute ones and I'm seriously jealous"/ I chuckled after I read the message. ("I guess I go see Lisbeth, after all I did win the bet we made.") I then flew towards Lizbeth's workshop. " Hey Liz I got something to say to you." I said to Liz as I walked up to her. " I already know what your going to say,.. But I wouldn't expect that Zekken wanted you to come with her." Liz said to me with that mischievous smile of hers. "She wanted me to help her guild to clear the floor just by their own." " I bet she wants you for something else" " To be honest I have no idea what else she might want me for. " As soon as I said that she walked towards me and smiled more., " Perhaps she has a thing for you. " I blushed because of the comment. " I hardly doubt that's the case Liz" I said to her and fixed my coat and left. (" I guess I go see Klien as I did promise him to go on a quest with him... Huh I got a message from Yuuki. ") I then opened my menu and pressed my messages.

\" Hey Kirito I'm glad your online because we want you to celebrate with us. "/ After reading the message I then begin to reply. \" Sure it sounds like fun."/ \" Alright meet us were we fought." / After reading the message I sprouted my wings and began flying to where we fought

Ten minutes later

After flying I see Yuuki and her guild and I began to descend. " Hey Kirito I missed you." Nori said to me and I'm now thinking she's doing this to annoy Yuuki by the looks of her face. " You do know it's only been two hours right?" I said to her and Siune pulled Nori off from me. " So how are we going to celebrate?" I asked Yuuki and she just smiled. " Well we are to kill a ton of mobs and get piles of food. " After she said that I began laughing a little. " What's so funny about that?" Yuuki frowned after she said that. " I'm sorry Yuuki but I like farming for food but I love foods that are spicy" As I said that Yuuki giggled a little

Yuuki P.O.V

I began to giggle because he's like the opposite of myself" Alright everyone lets see who can get the most kills. " After I said that we all sprouted our wings and flew off.

Five minutes

(" Alright three boars charging right after me, this is to easy") I activated my skill and killed them all and when I checked how the rest are doing I see Kirito showing off by killing ten of them with his ability. " Kirito you really like to show off don't you." I crossed my arms but I then saw a small cute rabbit... Which he then kills it on purpose. "" KIRITO! Why did You kill that cute little rabbit? " I began feeling angry at him and he just laughed. " These rabbits are ultra rare and I can promise you, they taste delicious. " he replied and I don't know should I believe him or not. " Not sure should I believe you and I'm having second thoughts for letting you to hunt with us. " I said to him but he just smirked at me." Who are you, my mum? " He joked and I just glared at him and I see a boar about to attack him" Kirito behind you. " I said to him and he just kept smiling" I'm not falling for that old tri... " I began laughing after I charged in and killed the mob. " Okay... I'm not going to kill anymore rabbits. "

Half a hour later

After we finishing farming we then went to an inn to party. " I think we went overboard on getting the food ehehe." " Well you do always say you love to eat food." Siune said to me and I kinda got offended. " Siune what's that oppose to mean? " "I didn't mean it in that way Yuuki and never mind." I sighed after Siune said that and I then got pinched on the cheek." Haha Yuuki you actually remind me of myself." Kirito said to me and he angered me by pinching me." Are you like this to everyone?" I said to him which I crossed my arms and he smiled. " Well you remind me of my friends Sinon when I pinch her." I got a little annoyed because he said that and Nori walks up to him and hugs his arm." Who's Sinon?" Nori asked him and I then realised that she's flirting with him. "Well Sinon is one of my close friends and she helped me to get my sword." " Hey because us two are spriggans, lets go on a treasure hunting quest." As soon as Nori had said that I immediately hugged Kirito's other arm. " NO he doesn't want too." I then realised what I just did and I began blushing.

" Whats wrong Yuuki?" As Kirito had said that I have no clue how to get out of this situation. " Sorry about that Kirito, I I didn't want you.. Never mind." I said to him softly and looked away from his gaze. " Nori I think we should celebrate our victory other than going on another quest." Jun said to Nori which he reminded me an we all began eating and celebrating. " Hey Kirito what are you making?" I asked him as he's making two dishes. " Well I'm making curry and I'm also making a stew with that rabbit I killed." He said to me and I loved the smell of them both. " Can I have a taste of the curry? I asked him and he smiled." Friendly warning the curry I make... " After I asked I had s a taste of the curry and it set my mouth on fire and I began screaming in agony. " Is very spicy. "" *Kirito how can someone like you eat this stuff? " I asked while trying to cool my mouth. " What can I say I love spicy food" He replied back to me calmly as if nothing happened but I most admit, the curry tasted good.

" Wanna taste of the soup Yuuki? " I hesitated at first but I then tried some and I felt like I was in heaven. " Wow this soup is so delicious! " I said to him with stars in my eyes. " What did I tell you, they taste delicious. " He patted my head as he said that and I couldn't help but giggle.

After the party

"Man I'm stuffed." Kirito said as he thrown himself on the couch. " Ehehe, Thanks for offering." " Offering for what?" After I said that I I thrown myself on him using him as a pillow. " Oi! I'm not your personal cushion." " Ehehe. Well you are now." I said to him and after five minutes he fell asleep. " Yuuki I think you should stay and tell him about our guild disbanding." Siune said to me and I nodded as they left. " Kirito... I like you..." After awhile I fell asleep while resting my head on him.

Thanks for reading you guys and I hoped you enjoyed it. 


	4. Alone

Hey guys Crimson here and I'm still glad how I made the previous chapter but anyway I'll be making the Christmas special after this chapter but, should I make it apart of the story? But anyway please enjoy.

Yuuki P.O.V

"Did I fall asleep?" I said to myself and sat up and yawned and I then remembered that I was laying on Kirito then I realised that I had a blanket over me " Kirito?" I called his name and got no response and when I looked where I was laying my head on and it was a cushion. " Why didn't he wake me up? I'm all alone and nobody to talk to." I said and got up from the couch and when I looked at the clock, I've slept for three hours and it said it was 8.30pm which I then checked my messages and there wasn't anything new which I then logged out. After I logged out, I took off my Amusphere and walked to the kitchen and I had to make dinner for myself as my parents are overseas. " I feel lonely,.. I hope I can make more friends soon." I said to myself and started to eat a burger and began watching Seaph of the End.

Next day.

Kirito P.O.V

" Hey Suguhu I'm going to see Klien, so catch you later. " I said to her and got on my motorcycle and began driving to see Klien. (" I cannot believe that I forgotten to see Klien yesterday. ") I thought and I stopped at a red light and I saw a purple haired girl crossing over. " (" That cannot be Yuuki can it? ")

Yuuki P.O.V

After I crossed over, I noticed a guy on the bike looking at me and instantly looked away as I found it kind of creepy the way he looked at me and I heard him drove off.

Kirito P.O.V

(" She cannot be her, she looked like she was depressed but Yuuki is always cheerful and I know that girl cannot be her. ") I thought and I arrived at Agil's cafe." Hey Ryoutarou, Hey Andrew. " I greeted both Klien and Agil. " Kirito, what happened yesterday? " Klien asked and a did a nervous chuckle." Sorry but I kind of gotten side tracked. "" You totally owe me you know and next time your online, you better help me. " Klien said to me and Agil chuckled. " Mind me if I tag alone? " Agil asked us and we all smiled." Sure it be a lot more fun with us guys doing the quest." Klien said and we all laughed.

Yuuki P.O.V

After I I got back to my apartment I put my groceries away and threw myself onto my bed. " I guess I go see if Kirito is online." I said and I placed on my Amusphere and said link start. " Let's see if he's online..." I opened up my menu and pressed my friend list button and saw Kirito was online. "Thanks god he's online and I guess I send him a message." I said to myself and sent him messaging saying does he want to hangout and I waited five minutes and got no response. " I'm wondering where is he?" I placed track Kirito and it seems he's in a dungeon. " Why is he having fun without me?" I said to myself and I left the inn and I sprouted my wings I started to fly to the dungeon. ( " Have I fallen for him because he's the Black Swordsman or is it because how fun his personality is?") I could feel warmth on my cheeks.

Kirito's party

Kirito P.O.V

" We finally finished him off." Klien said to us three and we all fist pumped. " Now lets see what's inside the quest and it better be worth the battle." Agil said to Klien and I have to agree with him. " I hope we get an legendary item." I said to Klien and he just laughed." Kirito check this out." Klien said to my I crouched besides him." Wow you got a legendary Katana Tetsuyama, three hundred thousand col and some rare materials." I said to Klien I'm glad that Klien has his own legendary sword. " Lucky you Klien and I think we should split the col to us three and we can sell the materials to Lisbeth." Agil said to him and we both nodded. " I have no idea how much the materials cost but it says here that it's a rare metal. " We could use it to improve our equipment buuut we can rubbed it in her face." I said to Klien we he just laughed. " I can just imagine her face right now." " Lets not try that you's two but lets just sell it to her and see how much she pays us." Agil said and we agreed. " Alright lets teleport to the town then. " I said to them and we got our teleportation crystals out and teleported.

" Alright lets head to Liz's workshop" Klien said to us and we started walking." Hey I'm going to log off so message me how much she paid. " Agil said to us and logged out and me and Klien carried on walking to her workshop. " So Klien are you going to test out your new weapon? " I asked him before opening the door. " Of course I am and I'm going to do some farming after we talked to Liz." Klien said to me and we both walked into the workshop." Yo Liz we got a surpirse for you." I called Liz and she came out from the backroom." Don't tell me your here to piss me off Kirito and hey Klien." "We got some rare meterials that you might be interested in." Klien said to her and opened her menu and she was shocked. " That's a rare metal that I need and how much do you want it for?" Liz asked us and we both shrugged. " How much do you want it for?" I asked her and she placed her hand on her cheek. " How about twenty five thousand col." She said to us and we both agreed." That's a deal." Klien said and began trading with her.

Yuuki P.O.V

" Where the heck is he?" I felt like sulking as he wasn't in the dungeon anymore. " Why didn't wait for me?" I suddenly gotten a message and it was from Kirito. \" Sorry Yuuki for not replying before, me and my two friends were fighting a boss to finish a quest and I forgot to reply. "/ I felt warmth in my chest as I thought he was avoiding me. \" I thought maybe you was avoiding me.. "/ I replied back to him and I instantly gotten one back. "\" I'm also sorry for not waking you up but you looked cute while you were asleep. "/ After I read that my whole face went red. \" Are you always like this to girls or is it just Sinon and me? "/ I replied back and I think he does this to her too. \" When I get a chance to, so yeah."/ I sweatdropped after reading it but I gotten another message. \" My sister needs me for something, so I be back on in a hour. "/ He said to me and I'm not sure should I be mad or sad.

I'm going to end it there and I know it's a sad chapter but tell me what you guys think.

ink.


	5. Christmas

Kazuto P.O.V

"Hey Suguha, I'm going out for a walk." " Okay Onii-chan be careful and wrap up warm okay? " Placed my gloves and scarf on and left the house. ( "Snow in the real world is much colder than ALfheim. ") I placed my hands in my pockets and I decide to walk into a park. (" I wonder if there are any new quest that will be coming out soon as it's nearly Christmas after." ) As I was walking I saw that girl again making a snowman and I decided to walk up to her. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

Yuuki P.O.V

I heard a person asking me a question and I recognised the person's voice which I turned around and my eyes widened." Kirito? " I could feel tears forming around my eyes." You look even more cute when your not in ALfheim Yuuki." I quickly hugged him and began crying "Yuuki what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around me bringing me closer to him " I'll never thought that I meet you in real life that's all." I replied back to him and he stroked my hair. " I saw you the other day but I wasn't sure if it was you or not." After he said that I remembered the guy that was looking at me. "Wait.. were you the one that was driving the bike?" I asked him and he just smiled. " Yeah, I guess you couldn't recognise me due to me having a helmet on. " He said and I just laughed. " Kirito can I ride with you next time if you don't mind?" I asked and I could feel warmth on my cheeks." Sure but make sure you hold onto me tightly okay?" He said to me and I began to blush more.

" Yuuki are you getting a fever?" After he said that I shook my head but I didn't stop hugging him because he was warm. " I'm fine and Kirito your so warm." He tightened the hug. " Come on lets go to a near by cafe." I began walking besides him and I could feel my checks are getting warmer. (" Is this like a.. like a... Is this like a date?" ) I couldn't stop getting the thought of me dating Kirito.

At a cafe.

Kazuto P.O.V

" Hey Kirito, if you don't mind me asking but what's your real name?" She asked me as we waited for our order. " Kazuto Kirigaya." She giggled afterwards but I already knew why." Now I see how you got your name but doesn't that mean that you named you avatar by your real name?" She laughed a little more then stopped. " Well you already know my first name, I'm Yuuki Konno... Urm Kazuto why are you looking at me like that?" She said to me and she sounded worried. " Cute." She immediately blushed after I said her name was cute. "

" I'm sorry for the delay but here's your meal." The waitress said to us as she placed our meal onto the table. " Kazuto thank you for paying for the meal." Yuuki thanked to me which I just smiled back at her." Don't mention it Yuuki and lets enjoy our meal. " I said to her and we began eating our curry rice.

After our meal

" The curry rice tasted delicious Kazuto so thanks." She thanked me again and I agreed with her. " I do agree with you there Yuuki and should we go?" I asked her and she hugged my arm and I didn't mind it. " Hey Kazuto can I spend Christmas with you? My parents are overseas and they send me presents though mail." She asked me and I felt bad for her which I brought her close to me which she wrapped her arms around me."Sure Yuuki you can spend Christmas with me." She leaned her head on my chest." Thank you Kazuto I'll make it up to you." She replied back to me.

Yuuki P.O.V

I'm super glad that I can spend time with Kazuto for Christmas and I feel like the luckiest girl alive. " Yuuki you really don't have to." I really didn't listen to what he just said there. ( " I need to know what he wants for Christmas but I might ask his sister for help") " Yuuki do you want anything for Christmas?" He asked me which attracted my attention to him and I didn't want to be selfish to him but I just want to spend time to him. " I don't care Kazuto what you get me, I just want to spend Christmas with you." my cheeks got really warm as I said that " You also deserve something Yuuki from me after all." He said and I couldn't help but smile more.

" Okay thank you Kazuto and I try to get you a present back." I stopped hugging him but went back hugging his arm. " Okay do you want to spend time at my house? After all it's Christmas in a few days." You mean like staying over at your house till Christmas?" I said to him softly and he just smiled. " Yeah that's exactly what I meant." I said to me and stroked my head and we then started walking.

Kazuto's house.

" Hey Suguha, we have a visitor. " He called his sister as we walked into the living room. " Who did you bring over?" She just starred at me and blinked a few times. " Kazuto is that who I think it is?" " I'm Yuuki Konno and yeah you might know about me by the name of Zekken." I said to her and she seemed shocked."Kazuto you didn't ask her for her address did you?" She said to him and Kirito backed away." No I saw her in the park, I swear." I began giggling because he's in trouble." Kazuto is telling the truth he saw me in the park and walked up to me to see if I'm Zekken and I was surprise that I met Kirito." I said to her and she smiled. " I'm wondering if Yuuki can spend the week here if you don't mind." " But where is she going to sleep?" I can sleep on the couch while she can sleep in my bed." Kazuto said to and she just sighed." Okay Kazuto she can stay over but it's your responsibility okay?" Suguha said to him and smiled. " Thank you Suguha!" I bowed to her and she left the room.

" Want me to show you around the house?" He asked me and I nodded. " Sure lets go." I followed him around the house and he's showing me room by room." There's Suguha's room over there and this is my room." He said to me and he opened his door and I found his room cool. " Kirito you have a really cool room you know that?" I said to him and thrown myself onto his bed."Thanks I guess." "I'm so going to take over your room." " Wait I just forgot something, if we dive intoALfheim where are you going to lay down?" He said to me and the only idea I had made me blush " We could lay next to each other." I said to him softly but he didn't had any reaction to the idea. " I don't mind but you better not do anything to my body you clear.? He said to me with a serious tone which made me sweatdrop " I'm not a pervert Kazuto and that goes the same to you." I replied back to him also being serious but we just laughed afterwards "But you would automatically forced logout if your heart rate increases." He said to me which I didn't know that." That's a relief "

Christmas Eve

" I cannot believe it's Christmas Eve, this is going to be so fun!" I said to Kirito and he grabbed his keys. " Kirito where are you going?" I asked him and he looked at me. " I'm going out to get some groceries for tomorrow." He said to me and he grabbed his helmet and I grabbed the spare. " Can I come to Kirito?" I asked him with puppy eyes." Sure why not and remember to hold on." He said to me and and after he got onto his bike I got on and wrapped my arms around him." Okay here we go!" He said and he started driving and I could feel the wind blowing my hair. " This is so much fun Kirito!" I said to him and he drove faster."

Kazuto P.O.V

We arrived at the store and I started throwing things in the basket while Yuuki was looking at the sweets which is typical for a girl at her age." Yuuki I'm guessing the only reason why you wanted to come is to buy sweets am I correct? " I asked her and she looked and me and shaked her head with and smiled with a peace sign. " Nope I just wanted to ride with you that's all." I sweatdropped as she said that as I know that she also wants to buy sweets and I sighed. " Okay you can buy some sweets okay?" I said to her and she walked over to me. " I was just looking Kazuto, nothing more." She said to me and after we bought what I needed we headed back and after few hours it was time to sleep." Yuuki I'm going to sleep okay?" I said to her and fell asleep on the couch.

Third P.O.V

Yuuki was still wide awake and couldn't sleep. " I probably can't sleep as I'm in Kazuto's room or maybe is it because I'm excited?" Yuuki said and looked at Kazuto's Amusphere and began to wonder what's it like to use his skill. (" I wonder if Kazuto will teach me his unique skill?") She got up and looked outside of the window and it was snowing." Yuuki can't you sleep?" She turned round and it was Suguha. " Not really, I think I'm just excited that I'm spending time with you's two, my parents are at overseas and they send presents through mail." Yuuki said to her and Suguha hugged her." Now I understand why onii-san wanted to you to stay over and don't worry about it." " Thanks Suguha."

Christmas Day

Yuuki. P.O.V

Suguha woke me up and we both walked into the living room and Kazuto was still sleep." Yuuki this is one of the ways to wake him up." Suguha said to me and she walked up to him and squeezed his nose which he immediately woke up making funny noises. " Suguha how many times do I have to tell you? Don't wake me up like that." He told of his sister off and I just laughed " Well it was amusing Kazuto and Merry Christmas! " I said to him and gave him a present. and he opened it up and it was a scarf and a sweater." Thank you Yuuki and here's yours." I opened one of my presents and it was a photo of me and him in ALfheim and I could feel warmth on my cheecks. "Thank you Kazuto!" I said to him and hugged him


	6. Emotions

Hope you guys have a Happy New Year! I have no idea what else to say so please enjoy.

 **Kirito P.O.V**

I promised Yuuki that I introduce her to the gang which I sent everyone a message. (" I already know what's going to happen when I introduce her to everyone., but still I don't think we should be laying next to each when we dive. *sigh* At least she's out with Suguha which I guess I could either do a quest with Sinon or go mob farming") After a quick thought, I decided to chill out with Sinon.

 **Sinon P.O.V**

" Hey Sinon! " I jumped as a certain someone pulled my tail again. " Kirito I seriously did mean that I'll shoot a fire arrow up your ass! " I yelled at him then calmed down. " I'm wondering if you want to go on a quest with me? Plus it be a special benefit for you. " He asked me which made me pay attention. " Sounds interesting so sure lead the way" I began following him to the dungeon.

" So Kirito you mind telling me why you wanted me to do this quest with you? " I asked him as we were running though the dungeon." Well I heard that you'll get a bow and some armour if you complete the quest. " He said to me and I really hope I get a decent bow. " So that's the reason why you invited me? Thank you Kirito... By the way when you fought Yuuki, you used Excalibur when fighting and I want to know, did you keep your promise about you thinking about me every time you use it?" I already know his answer to the question I asked him. " Hehe.. Sorry I was that excited about fighting Yuuki, I forgot about the promise." He said to me and I knew he forgot." I was right you did forget, maybe I should confiscate the sword and keep it for myself." I said to him with a giggle.

 **Yuuki P.O.V**

Me and Suguha arrived back at the house and she told me that Kazuto will introduce me to the party that he's always in. (" I wonder if Kazuto's friends are strong as him?") I was about to grab myAmusphere and I can see that Kazuto is diving and I walked up to him." (" Why does Kazuto look adorable when he's so relax?") I grabbed my Amusphere and laid down next to him but before I placed my Amusphere on, I went closer to his face and kissed him and I couldn't help but blush.

 **Online**

" Why did I kiss Kazuto? I really hope he doesn't find out otherwise he'll hate me.") I had a thought of Kazuto hating me and I hugged myself in fear. (" Please don't hate me ") " Yuuki are you okay, because you look terrified?" I looked up and it was Kirito. " Just had a flashback when I was younger that's all." I had to lie to him as I couldn't tell him the truth. " You sure you don't want to talk about it?" He asked me and I'm still looking down to prevent him from seeing me face. "Everything is alright Yuuki." He grabbed my hand I instantly pulled my arm back." Yuuki..." He pulled me up closer up him and hugged me." I really know how that feels Yuuki but please remember I'm here for you." (" Maybe this is the second reason why I feel attracted towards him.") " Thank you Kirito...By the way Suguha told me that your going to introduce me to your friend." I looked up to him and began to smile again." Now there's the cute smile you always make. " My whole face went red. " CAN YOU STOP EMBARRASSING ME!?" I yelled at him but then we both laughed.

 **Later**

"Wait.. Let me get this straight, your avatar's name is Yuuki?" The girl called Lisbeth said to me and she got closer to me." What's wrong is there's something on me?" " I want to know why were you flirting with Kirito." She asked me and my whole face went red." Kirito was the one who started flirting first." I said to her and she looked at Kirito." I wasn't flirting with her." " Kirito you are always flirting with everyone." Lisbeth said to him. " Wait Kirito is a womaniser?" After I said that everyone burst out with laughter except for Kirito. "I really do agree with you there Yuuki, he always teases me." The one called Sinon said to me. " You always get the girls man, so I gotta agree." The guy called Klien said to him and I really did feel like frowning." That's not my fault isn't it? I fought alongside with Asuna, I helped Silica to resurrect Pina, I help Liz to get a rare material.. after I broke her sword by accident..." " Accident? You broke the sword on purpose!" I laughed as Lisbeth said that. " I saved Sinon's life when I defeated death gun and I help Yuuki to clear a floor." I couldn't help but giggle. " Kirito your not going to attract any more girls are you?" I joked and Klien joins in on the action. " I don't know Yuuki but there's a high chance that he'll will." Klien who's side do you think your on?"

 **Kirito P.O.V**

" Well you do always get the girls without even trying." I just frowned as I know it isn't my fault. (" I always fought solo and I didn't want people getting close to me but now I'm glad that I made these friends that I have. Wait... Was Yuuki depressed because she didn't have friends?") I now know why she was depressed. " I can clearly tell that you have a interest in Yuukiand it's all over your face." I began to blush a little and Yuuki's was fully red. " What makes you think that i'm in love with Yuuki?" "Okay lets state the facts shall we? You both are incredibly strong and both of you use swords, You both have incredibly fast and are very skilled with swords and not only that you both have titles." Lisbeth said to me which I kept on frowning but Yuuki seems to be more embarrassed. "Now, now, lets stop the argument shall we?" Asuna said to us all and I sighed.

 **Few hours later.**

" So Yuuki what do you think of them?" I asked her with a smile and she's looking at the stars and she looked at me and smiled." They all seem to be super fun Kirito and I'm glad I befriended them." She smiled and posed." I'm glad to hear that Yuuki." I said to her and she then hugged me out of the blue." Kirito can I ask you a question?" She asked me and I wonder if it had to do with earlier. " Sure Yuuki you can asked me anything." I said to her and pulled her closer to me and she took a deep breath. " Kirito I think I have fallen for you." She said to me and I know where's she's going with this. " Are you trying to confess to me?" I said to her and she looked at me and nodded and I can clearly see that she's shy." Do you accept my feelings?" She said and she's clearly blushing. " Okay Yuuki I accepted and... I love you." After I said that she hugged me tighter. " I love you Kirito!" We kissed shortly afterwards and her eyes sparkled like rubys in moonlight.

Okay that's it for now you guys and have a Happy New year!


	7. Dream or Real

**Yuuki P.O.V**

I woke up and I yawned and I began blushing because I had a dream that I kissed Kirito and began ruffling my hair. ( " I shouldn't be dreaming about me kissing Kirito. ") I got out off the bed and I started to change clothes and afterwards I left the room only to be greeted by Suguha. " Morning Yuuki and I see your up early unlike a certain someone." " I take it that Kirito isn't a morning person I guess." I joked and she giggled. " Nah, he's just lazy as he's always sleeping. Heck one time he fell asleep after completing a dungeon with Klein and myself. " I began laugh as I began to imagine that Kirito could of fell asleep after helping me and my former guide.

" Want me to jump on him to wake him up?" I asked Suguha and she giggled. " Sure why not, I can tell it's going to make me laugh " As soon as Suguha had finished I charged and jumped onto Kirito landing on his stomach which woke him up and he winced in pain. " Yuuki... why did you jump... on me?" He said to me and he sounded like his pain and I just smiled at him." Weeell I just woke up and walked in and I couldn't resist."So let me get this straight, my cute girlfriend thought it be funny to walk up to me and decided to jump on me in order to wake me up. " Kirito said and I blushed deeply as I began wondering why did he say girlfriend. "

(" Why did he say I'm his G-G- Girlfriend?") I began blushing even more as I had more thoughts about me dating him. "Yuuki you went red all sudden, are you alright?" Kazuto asked me and I looked at him and realised that I'm still on top off him which got off from him. " I'm fine Kazuto... hey can I ask you a question? " I asked him softly and avoiding his gaze. " Sure Yuuki, whats up?" I sighed while still avoiding his gaze." Kazuto why did you say that I'm your girlfriend? " Don't you remember you confessed to me last night?" I cannot believed what I just heard as I thought it was a dream. (" I feel warm inside of my chest, I guess this is what it feels like to love someone.") " I think because we'll close friends and I think that's why I probably forgot.." I said to him with a nervous laugh and rubbing the back of my head. "

 **Kazuto P.O.V**

" Onii-chan can you care to explain what this about you kissing Yuuki?" Suguha said to me in a teasing tone. "Let Yuuki explain, after all she's the one who confessed. " I then got hugged by Yuuki. " Kazuto she asked you not Yuuki Konno." Yuuki then teased me and I smirked. " Yuuki you know that out of all of the girls, you flirted with me the most." I smirked as it's a fact which made her blush. " Onii-chan now I see what happened, Yuuki got that attached to you, she'ed confessed because how she thinks of you and that reminds me. " Suguha then turns to Yuuki" Yuuki what did you think of Kazuto before you confessed? Your Midnight swordsman maybe?" I smirked as I agree with Suguha as she's like Lisbeth and Sinon combined. " U-Urm I'm not sure really, I guess he was really fun to hang out with and for everything he has done for me I feel like treating him like family. " I actually found it cute and I have ultimate tease to say to her. " Well we'll have a family once we'll married and have a few children." I said to her and she fully went red and Suguha burst out laughing because of Yuuki's reaction. " W-W WHAT?! Where the heck did that come from? I mean I would marry you but I'm only fifteen which means I'm not older enough." Yuuki said to me but also she's telling the truth.

"Yuuki I can't propose to you yet as I'm not eighteen and your not sixteen yet but I'll be eighteen next year and I'm pretty sure you'll be sixteen too." I explained to her and she blushed as she probably thinks I be marry her next year. " Are you saying your going to marry me next year?" She said to me and I know she's probably thinking that she's not ready. " Yuuki I'm just saying what age we had to be to get marriage, I wasn't proposing to you yet. " She sighed in relief and heck even I'm not ready.

 **(A.N: I looked it up what age you had to be to get married in Japan which a male must be eighteen while the female sixteen. Plus I wouldn't show a seen for the marriage chapter as I probably add a tone more chapters though. Anyway thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**


	8. Secret reveals

Hey guys Crimson here and I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the lat chapter and I am thinking should I make a chapter of them getting married but however if I make it like five years later, then it be a sequel but I remembered that both Yuuki and Kirito will be sixteen and eightreen in the following year which is actually good.

 **Yuuki P.O.V**

When Kirito explained what age you have to be for marriage I realised that I'm sixteen in May. and I'm unsure about Kazuto though. (" I'm not sure what it feels like to be married but by thinking about it, it feels really warm and loved. I'm unsure how I fell for him but I don't care as he'd made me really happy after he'd helped me and my former guild. He's really strong and I wonder...") I started to remember the person who yelled at him and I remembered Kazuto saying there was a reason behind it and I want to know what it is.

"Yuuki are you okay? you spaced out all sudden?" I looked two my left and it was the cat sith named Sinon " I'm just thinking about when me and Kirito fought." " Let me guess.. your thinking about your feelings towards Kirito during the fight right?" Sinon said to me with a giggle and she only got half right. " After we fought someone yelled at Kirito and called him the Black Swordsmen and Kirito said to me it's an insult." I said to Sinon and the expression she was making wasn't like her.

"Yuuki I think it's best to hear it from ether Klein or Asuna as they known him longer than I have." After hearing what Sinon said, I felt sad as it must of been very serious." Also I know one of his darkest secrets but I don't think he'll tell you because I think it might effect you. Because something happened and it still haunting and he said sometimes he gets nightmares because of it." My eyes widened because I never knew something might haunt Kazuto. " I'll be always there for him Sinon so please don't worry about it" I gave her one of my smiles and she smiled back. "

 **Later**

 **Kirito P.O.V**

I'm leaning against a tree and Yuuki is resting her head on my chest which I'm also stroking her hair. " Yuuki are you alright, you look like there's something bothering you."I asked her and she doesn't look like herself. " Huh? Yeah I'm alright Kirito... I'm just thinking." She spoke softly and I'm getting worried. " Yuuki are you sure your alright, your not like yourself?" "Kirito you don't have to answer if you don't want to but why do people call you the Black Swordsmen?" I knew she'll ask me one day. " Yuuki it's a long story and I only going to say it to you once." I said to her and she placed her hand on my cheek.

 **(A.N What's the point of me saying spoiler alert? XD)**

" I was trapped in Sword Art Online and I was in the raid team to defeat the very first boss and I met Asuna during the meeting. Anyway we were fighting the boss and we almost killed it and the raid teams leader was going to finish him off but the boss switched to a different weapon which than we expected which almost killed him."

" I ran over to him to heal him by using a healing potion but he stopped me and he knew I was a beta tester like he was." You mean that you was one of the lucky ones chosen to play the beta?" Yuuki said to me softly. " Yeah I was one of the thousand players chosen. Anyway he trusted me to defeat the boss which I succeed in his honour along with the help of Asuna. "

" A player shouted at me saying why did I let him die and everyone started discussing and one shouted I was a beta tester and everyone else agreed that I was one but everyone started to think there were other beta testers in the room which I laughed and said to them don't compare me to those losers and the reason why I said that is to take the blame for all beta testers. Anyway he called me a cheater but after explaining that I have more knowledge than any other beta tester and heck I told them they were stronger than them,he then called me a beater which I comment I liked that title."

" Because I got the bonus drop from the boss called coat of midnight, I equipped it told them I don't care what you call me, as long you don't compare me to those newbies. I always fought solo on the front lines and I never joined a guild for personal reasons which I tell you about another time. Because I always fought solo on the front lines, I was given the name the Black Swordsmen bu they didn't knew I was the infamous beater which I was relief even though I didn't care. But people could tell I was the Black Swordsmen because I never used a shield and always fought with a sword and some people feared me because I was that strong and skilled and I think that's pretty much it really." I told Yuuki most of the story and she was hugging me tighter than before but I don't want her to know what I did.

 **Yuuki P.O.V**

I heard all about Sword Art Online and I didn't know Kirito was in it which I felt really sorry for hum but I felt sorry for him because he had to isolate himself from other players and I know I wouldn't of survived if I was trapped. " Kirito not matter what happens I will always will love you and protect you." I kissed him and promising that I'll protect him. "Thank you Yuuki and I will protect you too."

That's all for now you guys and I hope you really enjoyed reading the chapter and I did struggle but I manage to complete it. I'm not sure what to write for the next chapter but lets see what happens.


	9. Special- Non-canon

**Hey guys Crimson here and I like to say I came up with a funny idea for a chapter. What if Yuuki finds Kirito sleeping at the place where she duels and I hope you enjoy. Non-canon chapter**

 **? P.O.V**

I was flying towards tyhe place where I always duel, I notice there was a player relaxing against the tree and I'm unsure if he's waiting for me." Urm excuse me are you perhaps waiting for me to arrive?" I asked him and I got no response. " Wait is he asleep.. *sigh* I guess he isn't here to fight me but maybe I should ask him does he want to have a duel." I said to myself and I bent down to shake his shoulder in order to wake him up. " Hey can you please wake up please as I'll be having a duelling here soon." I said to him and his eye lids open

 **Kirito P.O.V**

I open my my eyes and there was a small girl kneeling down looking at me with her hand on my shoulder. " Can I help you?" I asked the girl and she kinda frowned." I'll be having a few duels here in twenty minutes and your kinda in the way." I just frowned as she disturbed my slumber just so she could have a few duels here." Can't you go somewhere else as I was sleeping here." I said to her and I about to fall back to asleep." I've been dueling here for the past four days and mI always have a audience of thirty players or more and haven't you heard of Zekken the Aboslute Sword?" She said to me and I haven't even heard anything about her. " That sounds like a guys name and I haven't heard anything about you and I bet you made that tite of yours up." I said to her and grabbed my collar in force

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me when I just asked you politely asked you as I didn't want you to get hurt" I smirked as she reminded me of Sinon and she pulled me closer to her. Well to answer your question i'm Kirito but I was also know as the Black Swordsmen back in the day." I said to her but her eyes widened and she let go my collar. " Wait did you just say that your the black Swordsmen?" She said to me with a excited voice."

( " This girls is very excited to see me and I can take it that she probably wants a duel but I know she's acting.") " I'm sorry what I before Kirito so can you please forgive me?" She asked me but I know she's trying to lower my guard. " Your not going to fool me as your going to duel me so you could release your..." I was slapped before I could finish and I could see tears " That's not true... I always amired the Black Swordsmen as I heard how strong he was and when you said that you were him I just couldn't believe that one of my wishes came true but I didn't know that he was a complete jerk." She said to me rubbing the tears out of her eyes and I couldn't believe what I said to her.

 **Yuuki P.O.V**

" Okay I'll duel you makes feel any better I'll duel you." He gave me a duel request which I accepted and I ran up to him and hugged him. "Well Kirito your going to find out how I defeated sixty seven players in a row." I said to him and he began sweating." Wait sixty seven players in a row which earned my title ehehe." I giggled and he looked nervous about fighting me. " Wait you defeated sixty seven players with without a single lost?...I can clearly tell this is going to fun." He smirked and I'm also glad he's willing to fight me. " I think we should start fighting other than talk about our strengths" I said to him and we both charged at each other and he's nearly as fast as me which shocked me and I still want to see what make's him so strong and we kept clashing our swords together. " Your skills are impressive Yuuki and no wonder how no one defeated you yet." He said to me and I blushed and I don't know why. (" What's this feeling all sudden?") I gotten distracted and he managed to lay a blow on me but he smirked as he attacked me.

" You shouldn't get distracted when fighting me Yuuki." He said to me but I parried his attacked and then did a counterattack which did a major blow. " You shouldn't underestimate your opponent." I said to him then charged in with my incredible speed and I used my skill Mother's Rosario which did even more damage to him leaving a dust cloud but once it cleared up I was surprised that he's still alive but I notice he was wielding two swords. " Yuuki you'll find out now why I'm so strong." He said to me and he charged at me and he activated a skill and landed sixteen blows on me which took my health to the red zone and the clock hit zero. " I enjoyed sparring with you Kirito and can I ask you a question?" I asked him and I began blushing about what I'm going to ask him. " Your the strongest player I have ever fought and sure ask away." He said to me while sheathing his swords. " Do you have a girlfriend because if not... " I'm hesitating what I'm about to tell him about my sudden feelings. " Why are you asking me do I have a girlfriend." Before I could speak I heard people coming to watch me duel and I sighed as I didn't want them to hear.

 **Third P.O.V**

" Wait did we miss the first duel?" A player said to the others. " We missed the best duel in history because that person there is the Black Swordsmen which never happen again." another player said to the others which they moaned. " Hey Black Swordsmen, your a lucky bastard for dating a cute girl who is also one of the strongest players in history." A player shouted at them which made Kirito and Yuuki blush. " Which one of you confessed first?" Another player shouted and everyone began cheering to see the romance between the two. " We'll not dating each other." Yuuki said to them as she's embarrassed by the thought but got ignored. " Don't deny your love with one another! A female player shouted and Kirito felt like teleporting but he couldn't just leave her." Zekken we know you love him so kiss him already. " Another player shouted and Yuuki's heartbeat increased as she had more thoughts of dating Kirito.

" Your one of the strongest players in Alfheim and the legendary Black Swordsmen is standing right next to you which means this is your chance to confess as you'll s be the strongest couple in Alfheim" A another female player shouted to Yuuki which made her blush even more and looked at Kirito while thinking should she do it or not.( "What's happening to me and I do I feel strange?") " I cannot believe that we missed the romance between these two warriors for the very first time!" Another female player said and Yuuki walked over to Kirito and hugged him. " Kirito I know we just met and all but everyone is not going to leave us alone so I think we might as well kiss." Yuuki was blushing as she said the finale word and everyone began chanting them to kiss. Kirito placed his hands on her cheeks " I think it doesn't matter if we kiss as they'll still think we'll dating anyway." Kirito said to her and they both kissed and everyone began whistling,cheer and shooting magic spells as if they were fireworks. Yuuki pulls away from Kirito and kinda enjoyed the kiss to the legendary swordsmen

 **Hey guys thanks for reading this as it took some time to make as I wanted to make it really good and funny as the best as I can but anyway please tell me what you think of the chapter.**


	10. Valentines

Hey guys Crimson here and happy Valentines day to all my readers. Because it's valentines day I wanted to do a chapter as it's valentines day but my first idea was again non-cannon like I do with Kanzaki loves Nagisa but then I realised that I can probably can link the chapter to the story or I could do two at once. ( Yeah I know it's rushed.)

 **Yuuki P.O.V**

I'm at the town market and everyone is giving each other flowers and chocolates to each other which made me jealous and I started to think about Kirito. (" Kirito I'm wondering what your getting me for valentines day.") I began blushing as I had a thought about Kirito giving me roses and chocolates. (" I'm glad that I met you Kirito.") I closed my eyes and placed my hands on my chest and I heard my name being called. "Hey Kirito happy Valentines day." I hugged him and smiled. " How's my precious snow flower doing?" He said to me which made me blush but it also made me giggle." Your my knight Kirito.." I felt really warm as I said that to him and I squeezed him tighter.

" Anyway I got you a present so close your eyes." I close my eyes waiting for the surprise and I heard his menu open up. " You can open them up now." He told me which i did and I was surprised as got purple flowers and five red roses and a box of chocolates in a shape of a heart. " Happy Valentines day Yuuki and I got you purple flowers because of your hair colour and red roses because of your ribbon." I just began giggling because the reason why he picked these flowers for me. " That's adorable Kirito and thank you." He kneels down a little so we could kiss." I always will love you Kirito and I'll treasure in my heart." " I always will love you too Yuuki and here's your chocolate."

" Wow Kirito, they taste amazing! " I said to him as I started to eating them which he began to laugh and which I stopped and placed on in his mouth. " I don't think it be fair if you didn't try any." I said to him and i kept my finger on his lips which he swallows." I guess I bought the right ones for you." " Kirito you know tonight where are you taking me as it's Valentines day after all." I asked him as I wrapped my arm around his as we walked. " I'll be taking taking you to a restaurant and I also got you a stuff bear that says I love you on it." I looked down and I never felt this much happy in my tyre life.

I wanted to do more but I couldn't of think of anything I'm afraid and i'm also sorry that the chapter is really short but I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter.


	11. Sorry

I'm completely sorry for not updating you guys, it's just that I'm completely stressed out about college such as deadlines as I'm already falling behind. I love to keep track on all of my chapters and I realised that the last chapter was on valentines day which means I seriously need to write something. Heck I haven't written anything for Kanzaki loves Nagisa for months as I like to focus on this. So anyway sorry for updating and let me see if I can get some ideas as I have been role playing with my friend and I also made a fic called Reapers of Darkness which is going good as I already know what to write the second chapter for it so I suggest to check it out as it's something different.

I uploaded a video on (' _Wattpad'_ ) about the bed scenes with Yuuki on Sword Art Online Hollow Realization. So if you guys want to see it the video you have to either go onto my _Wattpad_ or you can message... **DON'T ASK ME FOR THE LINK N THE REVIEWS OTHERWISE YOU WILL BE COMPLETELY IGNORED!** I recorded the video from my PS4 which clear makes the video mine. Plus I don't go online as I only got the PS4 to play games that I can't play on Xbox One.


	12. Sisters

Yuuki P.O.V

I began thinking about Kirito's past and it felt like there's more to the story. (" Kirito I know there's more to the story as I feel something awkward inside of me." I began shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts." I guess I go see if Kirito and the others are onli..." I was interrupted by a knock on my door and when I answered, I couldn't believe who it was. "A...Aiko what are you doing here?" I felt tears running down my cheeks and she smiled at me. "Well I wanted to see you and I'm also staying with you." She smiled and I just blinked in confusion "Are you going to let me in or just stare of to space?" My sister giggled as she said that. "I'm really glad that your staying here with me." I smiled back at her and I helped her unpack in the spare room.

"Yuuki how's the guild doing?" I don't know how to respond to her question. "We completed our goal... and we disbanded." I replied softly as I feel she's going to scold me. "At least we achieved our goal, even though I wasn't there to help you guys." She then hugged me. "Well we did have a little help from someone who defeated me. "What's their name?" "The person who helped us?His name was Kirito and he's my..." I almost said about my relationship with Kirito but she catched on."He's your boyfriend isn't he." She teased me which made me go red. "What makes you think that he is?" I asked her as she's catching it on quick. "Well there's a photo of you Yuuki hugging a boy on your dressing table." I sighed in defeat as I couldn't believe she saw the photograph." We started to date early December which was a week after we met each other." I replied back to her.

"You should introduce me to him Yuuki as I know how he treats you." Aiko said to me as I know that she wants to know how Kirito treats me"Sure Ill call him over..." "No Yuuki I want to meet him in ALfheim first." I sweatdropped when she said that. "Alright Aiko and should we log in?" She grabbed her Amusphere which told me her answer and we then logged in.

Aiko P.O.V

("I'm really glad that my sister has found someone special who made our wish to come true,even though I wasn't there to help but Yuuki promised that she achieve our dream.") "I sent Kirito a message, Aiko and I know your going to like him." I couldn't help but smile.

Ten minutes later.

"Hey Yuuki sorry that I'm late but what is it that you want?" I looked to see who's talking and it was a guy who's a spriggan. ("So Yuuki's boyfriend is a spriggan but his class isn't that good but they are excellent treasure hunters.") "Kirito this is my sister Aiko." He turn towards me and gave me a friendly smile. "I'm Kirito and it's nice to meet you." He raised his arm out and I grabbed it. "Back to you too." I replied as I shook his hand. "So you're dating my younger sister? You better have done anything _'funny'_ to her have you?" I glared at him and my sister grabbed my arm. "Aiko...Kirito didn't do anything to me. He's a kind person and we have a lot in common." Yuuki said to me which i just blinked at her.

"I wouldn't say that we have everything in common." Kirito laughed nervously which it made me giggle. "Hearing that from Yuuki means that it was fate that you two got together, so I'm grateful that you took care of Yuuki while I was away." I smiled at him. "I'm always kind when it comes to my friends, but I like to joke around every now again." What he aid made me giggle a little more.

Elsewhere

Sinon P.O.V

*Sneezes* "A certain someone is talking a load of bullshit and I know who that certain someone is." I opened my friendlist and messaged Kirito.

Back to the trio

Aiko P.O.V

"So Yuuki, how come you fell for Kirito?" I asked her which she began blushing. "Well urm.. that's kinda hard to explain..." I then pulled a confused look and looked at Kirito. " She told me a little why'd she fell for me but I know there's another reason." We both looked at Yuuki and she just stood there in silence.

That's all for now you guys and i hoped you guys enjoyed reading


	13. Lets play?

Hey guys Crimson here and Iv'e been thinking lately about doing a playthough on Sword Art Online Hollow realizsation. The reason why is because that it helped to write the whole fic on the parts I struggled on. I might also do Sword Art Online Lost Song if you guys which for me to do so. This means that you's see the event between characters like the Yuuki bedscene. I already completed them both and really I might give you guys on how I wrote the story and it might also help you guys on writing whatever pairing you guys like. I think the funniest character in them is Strea, just because of he dialog during some of the scenes. XD

Sadly on you guys, I don't have Hollow fragment which is a shame on us both as it probably could help me with my fics and I bet you guys will say. " Get your lazy ass and buy Hollow Fragment!" But I'll explain all about Romancing Between Swords and I'm planning on making a Sinon x Kirito but I need a starter. But I'm being serious about this as I literally would do this for you guys.


	14. Reason

Aiko P.O.V

"So Yuuki, how come you fell for Kirito?" I asked her which she began blushing. "Well urm.. that's kinda hard to explain..." I then pulled a confused look and looked at Kirito. " She told me a little why'd she fell for me but I know there's another reason." We both looked at Yuuki and she just stood there in silence.

"Before I met Kirito... Iv'e heard quite few things about Kirito and some of them were impressive. I also heard about how strong he was, which I wanted to met him." I notice my sister blush and I found it cute."So. Your saying that you fell in love, before you even met him?" She answered my question by nodding. "That's Soooo cute! Yuuki I'd be really careful if I was you... what if he was a bad person?" I said to her, putting on a serious face which made her gulp. " I already know that Aiko! Jeez I'm not a little kid anymore." She said to me in a irritated tone. "Yuuki, you can be naive sometimes and that's why I'm saying you should be careful." I yelled back at her.

"Okay you's two there's no need to fig..."STAY OUT OF THIS!" Myself and Yuuki shouted at him which made him back away."How long have you know him before you's two got together?" she went silent. "Two weeks..." My theory was correct which I sighed. "Your so naive Yuuki and what if he was dating someone else?" Yuuki stood back at her sister's words.

Kirito P.O.V

(" I really want to stop them fighting, but I'm scared by the Yuuki who almost killed me and as for Aiko, I'm afraid that she would physical.") I thought and they are still having a fight. ("There and again, I had fights with Suguha when I was younger.") "I'll be totally fine with that, as long as we remain friends." With that Aiko sighed but she then looks at me. "Kirito, you'd better not lay a scratch on Yuuki or else..." She gave me a threat and it made me shiver. "Don't worry I don't use people for my own gains. Besides she's like a counterpart of myself." I made Yuuki do a small smile."

Sorry for a really short chapter. face a little writing block.


	15. Sorry 2

Hey guys... I know I haven't updated in months in any of my fanfictions. I'm going to rewrite Romacing between Sword to make it a whole lot better as I begin to think the way it's going it's going to ruin the whole story. So I'm going to take a different path such as meeting in real life. For those of you who have read my other fanfiction Kanzaki Loves Nagisa. I started three or four paragraphs of the next chapter but again my... illness is taking it's tow and I now have counseling. I feel like you guys think I'm a lazy ass but there again my illness is making me think like that. I want to make these fanfictions very enjoyable and not a rushed one. Your guys probably tell me that the story is going with a perfect path but I feel like some of the chapter aren't, so I feel like starting over but in the mean time, this version will remain.


End file.
